Trinity Blood: More Wire In The Blood
by Zaios
Summary: This is a oneshot fic derived from my main fanfic: 'Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood.' It takes place six years after the origanl story. Ch. 3 up... Ch. 3 contains incest readers advised
1. Character Profiles

Trinity Blood: More Wire In The Blood

By: Zaios

**Description:** This is a small story derived from my main fanfic, 'Trinity Blood: Wire In The Blood.' This takes place six years after the events of my main story. Contains the OC from my main fanfic, please enjoy.

**Brief Character Profiles:**

Abel Nightroad:

**Year of creation: 2088**

**Age (in this story): 988**

**Children (pertains to fiction): **

**1: Asenath Nightroad (Name pronunciation: A-SEE-NA-TH) (Her father's daughter)**

**2: Erastus Nightroad (Name pronunciation: EE-RAS-TUS) (Beloved)**

**Wife: Hannah Nightlord (Name pronunciation: HAN-NAH) (she's gracious)**

**Most beloved friend: Esther Blanchett (She is now the queen of Albion)**

**Ex-Vatican priest who is on a head-hunt for his twin brother, Cain Knightlord. He hasn't seen his daughter in six years but now has a five year old son with Hannah (his wife and the mother of his daughter). He travels with Ion but often comes home to his family.**

Hannah Nightlord:

**Year of creation: 2090**

**Age (in this story): 986**

**Children:**

**1: Asenath Nigthroad (her and Abel's first child and only daughter. Hannah was fifteen when she gave birth to her; Abel was seventeen when she was born)**

**2: Erastus Nightroad (her and Abel's youngest child and only son; he was born one year after his parents were married and his older sister went back to live with her husband, Cain Knightlord (who is also her paternal uncle))**

**Husband: Abel Nightroad**

**Hannah was killed by Cain centuries ago as her punishment for falling in love with Abel and having a child with him but has since been resurrected by a necromancer, hired by Cain, for no particular reason. She stays home with Erastus and always anticipates the return of Abel; she's also good friends with Esther.**

Asenath Nightroad:

**Year of birth: 2105**

**Age (in this story): 971**

**Children:**

**1: Xaiviur Von Kampfer (name pronunciation: EKS-SAVE-EE-UR)**

**2: Kirkja Knightlord (name pronunciation: K-EE-RRRR-KYA) (make sure the roll the 'R') (church)**

**Husband: Cain Knightlord (her paternal uncle; Abel's twin brother)**

**After returning to her husband (uncle) at the end of the main fanfiction, Asenath, stayed with Cain for awhile until he and the Order went to invade Albion, where she left for Istavan and has been living on her own as a gypsy (wandering entertainer) and has fell in love again with a dhampir (offspring of a human and vampire) even though she IS still married to her paternal uncle. Asenath has not seen her father or mother for six years and has no idea that she's no long an only child.**

**She is often called by her nickname with is 'Katiya.'**

Erastus Nightroad:

**Year of birth: 3071**

**Age: 5**

**He is the little brother of Katiya (Asenath) but has never met her. He rarely sees his father because he's out to hunt down Cain most of the time. Unlike Asenath (who looks like a female version of Abel) Erastus takes more after their mother in appearance with red hair and deep blue eyes.**

_(The story Begins…next chapter)_


	2. My Dream Of Reunion

Trinity Blood: More Wire In The Blood

By: Zaios

**Chapter One: My Dream Of Reunion**

"_All I wish is to love again…_

_Oh how I wish for romance…"_

The silver haired woman sang (_in her Super Krusnik voice (__**Tarja Turunen**__); though she was in human form_) as she played her violin beautifully and entertained her audience of locals and foreigners.

"_Be mine-Be mine forever…"_ she sung in a beautiful opera voice which carried into the wind….

**Not too far off:**

Ion and Abel traveled along, on the outskirts of the town that Katiya was performing in. The silver haired man halted abruptly causing the young vampire to bump into him, "Abel what's wrong?" the Ion asked before getting an ear-whiff of the music, "oh my God who's singing that-an angel?" he added with a calming exhale.

A small smile crossed the older man's face, "no…my daughter…she's the one who sings like that," he told his traveling companion before picking up the pace again.

"Your daughter?! I thought that you only had a son!" his young companion asked in disbelief.

"No…I have a daughter also. In fact I've had a daughter far longer than I've had a son…I was seventeen when my daughter was born…so she's far older than Erastus," he mumbled lowly.

The blond haired boy looked toward the village, "do you think that we should go and visit her?"

The silver haired man's voice was low and subtle when he replied, "no…I don't think that she'd want to see me…"

The young Earl looked down, "alright…"

**Back In the Village:**

The silver haired woman finished her performance, "thank you all…please feel free to pay appreciation in any way that you feel fit but preferably in money," she dropped a wooden box by her feet in encourage payment.

Several people came up and dropped money in it.

Abel's daughter smiled sweetly, "thank you all for your generosity…" she told them before taking a small bow and gathering her things.

**Later that night at Abel and Ion's camp:**

The ex-priest poked the campfire with a stick to keep it going as Ion cleaned the rabbit that they killed for dinner earlier.

"So…about your daughter…" The Earl began.

"There is nothing to talk about…" Abel told him lowly as he tried to hide his loneliness for his oldest child.

"You miss her don't you?"

"Of…" he paused but decided to admit that he DID miss her and WAS worried about her, "yes…I miss her very much…she's my child…it's natural to miss and worry for your children," the man told the boy lowly.

**Elsewhere:**

'The Rape Of Virtue,' by the death metal band, 'Deathstars,' echoed through the streets and alley ways, from a local dance club, where the daughter of Abel was walking to return to her motel.

Just then a rather young Methuselah, who was totally overcome by the Kudlak bacilli in his blood (which made him a blood thirsty beast), appeared out of nowhere before he stood her down and panted heavily.

The woman cocked her head off to the side and smiled sardonically, "my-my a meal…" she smiled before taking forty percent Krusnik form, flapping her black angel wings, and, cracking her demonic barbed whip (which was forged from her own blood) in the air…

The Vampire attacked but was instantly cut down by the Super Vampire's weapon. The Krusnik absorbed the blood into her wings and licked her lips before taking human form again and once again heading toward her hotel in order to spend time with her new lover; a dhampir named Terje.

**At the hotel:**

"Hello lover…" the blond haired half-Vampire smiled when he saw the woman enter the room less than ten minuets later.

She smiled at him and removed her boots before getting into bed with him and cuddling, "do you want to play any?"

Terje kissed her, "of course…"

The youth chuckled, "well I'll too tired…tomorrow be ready for some hard core fun…"

"Oooooh…sexy," he laughed before kissing her lips again.

**(To be continued Soon)**


	3. As I Rape The Soul Of Virtue

Trinity Blood: More Wire In The Blood

Chapter Two: As I Rape The Soul Of Virtue

**That Night:**

Kaitya stirred awake and looked over at her dhampir lover, who was sleeping soundly, a smile crossed her face before she put on her boots and left to hotel to get some fresh air and to spend time with someone special to her.

**Twenty minuets later:**

Cain looked up and held out his hands, "I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten me," he told his niece sweetly as he took her hands and kissed her neck gently. The silver haired woman shook her head, causing her six sets of dangling diamond earrings to shimmer in the dim light of the nearby street light (**Note:** _I didn't make mention of this in the main fic. but Katiya has her ears pieced six times; three earrings in each ear_).

"Oh…I see that you've started wearing earrings again Cain," the youth told her husband sweetly reaching out to touch the golden studs that crawled up her uncle's ears.

"Of course…there is no reason to look professional anymore," the blond man smiled sweetly, "did you know that your father is here?"

Asenath gasped but quickly became subtle, "no I didn't know that."

Her uncle looked down at her hand and smiled at the wedding ring upon her finger, "I see that you still wear the ring."

She nodded, "yes…I've decided that there's no reason to hide the fact that we're married."

Cain smiled.

**Meanwhile at the campsite:**

Abel looked to the moon with a sigh before taking out his cell phone and dialing his home phone number…

**At home:**

The phone rang loudly as Erastus answered it, "hello?" he said in a cute voice.

**Back at the camp:**

Abel smiled when he heard his son's voice, "hello Erastus this is your father…" he told the child.

"_Father?!_" the little boy remarked mildly confused.

"Is your mother home?"

"_Uh…yes_," the boy told him before calling for Hannah.

Just then the ex-priest heard the phone being passed on before being greeted by his wife's beautiful voice, "_Hello Abel_," she said sweetly.

**(To Be Continued)**


	4. I’m the lord of flesh and sin

Trinity Blood: More Wire In The Blood

Chapter Three: I'm the lord of flesh and sin

**Meanwhile:**

Cain escorted his niece into a dance club to have a drink.

'_Reload_,' by the band: _Rob Zombie_, played throughout the facility.

The silver haired woman looked around with cheer, "I had no idea that you liked these places," she told her husband sweetly.

"I'm not your father Katiya…" the blond haired man replied as he secured an arm around his niece's waist.

The daughter of Abel turned to her uncle and gently bit his neck to arose him. Cain chuckled darkly before biting her neck and drawing blood, she uttered a lustful breath and said, "this is why I love you…uncle."

The brother of Abel lifted his wife onto his hips and held her on his erection, Kati sighed in lust as she rubbed the back of his head with her soft hands. Cain smiled, "I got a place that we can go," he whispered to her before carrying her over to the lady's bathroom and entering it…

**At Abel's location:**

"_When are you coming home Abel?_" Hannah asked over the phone.

The priest sighed, "I don't know love-I just don't know."

"_Erastus's_ _birthday is in a month…I hope that you ca be here for that_," she told him softly.

"I'll try love but I'm not making any promises…I may have to send a gift…I'm in Hungary now," the silver haired man told his wife softly.

There was a momentary silence before his wife spoke up, _"alright…"_ she whispered lowly before adding, _"Esther gave birth to her first child yesterday, it was a little girl, she named it Olivia-Vayne. Erastus and I went to see her earlier this morning; such a cute little baby. The child looks just like her mother…"_

"How's Lady Esther?" Abel asked.

"_She's recovering from giving birth, of course, but she looked fine when we visited her,_" the red head told him.

"I should send her a letter…"

"_Yes, do that, she's been worried about you,_" Hannah told him before chuckling at the thought.

"What's so funny lover?" the ex-priest asked.

"_Nothing of importance,_" the youth told him with levity, "_Well…love it's two o'clock in the morning over here…I'll see you? I love you._"

"Alright…I love you too. Tell Erastus that I said that I love him and I pray that he has a good night sleep."

"_Alright…_"

**Back at the club:**

Katiya breathed deeply as she came to orgasm along with her husband. Cain groaned as he ejaculated into her and fell relaxed. His niece was trembling from the experience as she got off her uncle and gathered her cloths, "I better go uncle…I'll see you again sometime…" she told her husband before getting dressed and leaving the woman's bathroom to return to her hotel and to her lover.

(**To be continued**)


End file.
